


You're welcome

by victor_reno



Category: EXO (Band), UNIQ (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22791571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victor_reno/pseuds/victor_reno
Summary: After "Rap of China" Yixuan was devastated.Kris knows how he feels
Relationships: Wu Yi Fan/Zhou Yi Xuan





	You're welcome

\- Ифань-гэ. - Исюань кивнул, садясь за стол.  
\- Да забей ты, -тот поморщился. - Крис. Ну или Ифань. Мы ж одного возраста. Спасибо, что все-таки пришел.  
Исюань спорить не стал, только улыбнулся сдавленно.  
Принесли меню, напитки. Разговор плавно перешел к обсуждению последних событий.  
\- Расстроился?  
\- Да. - Исюань вилять не стал, добавил. - Очень.  
\- Могу понять. Я всеми руками был за тебя. Не переживай, тебе просто надо еще раз попробовать...  
И осекся, потому что выражение лица Исюаня оставляло желать лучшего.  
\- А впрочем, - прохрипел Крис. - Задолбало начинать заново, да?  
\- Да. Задолбало.  
Надвинул кепку на лицо, махнул рукой вставая и подзывая менеджера.  
\- Идем, нехер тут делать.  
В его доме полумрак. Он отпускает менеджера и охрану, протягивает Исюаню банку пива.  
\- Только не говори, что не пьешь.  
\- Я и не говорю.  
\- My man.  
Он часто перескакивает с одного языка на другой, Сюаню это напомнило первый год трейни. Когда они впятером говорили на разных языках, пытаясь понять друг друга. Под ложечкой неприятно засосало.  
Он бы и дальше предавался воспоминаниям, но Крис снял кепку, кинул ее на стол, взъерошил пятерней волосы и, схватив Исюаня за ворот толстовки, потянул его к себе и поцеловал, обдавая вкусом пива. Исюань уперся ладонями ему в грудь, но поддался и ответил на поцелуй.  
Звякнул замок, толстовка поползла по плечам вниз, оголяя руки, Крис коротко чмокнул Исюаня в ключицу, стягивая с него футболку и разбираясь с ремнем джинс.  
\- Хрена с два я их с тебя сниму. - раздалось внизу.  
\- Я сам. - шепотом отозвался Сюань.  
Лежа спиной на ковре, зарываясь пальцами в волосы на затылке Криса, Исюань зажмурился. Теплый, шершавый по-кошачьему язык вылизывал его грудь, обводя затвердевшие соски, впрочем не только они были твердыми.  
\- Хочу тебя. - прозвучало где-то над ухом и Сюань потянул большое тело на себя, окунаясь в его жар.  
Ворс ковра щекотал лицо, пот стекал крупными каплями по щекам до подбородка, влажное прерывистое дыхание Криса-Ифаня заставляло волосы на загривке вставать дыбом. Он брал его медленно и размеренно, входя так глубоко, что у Исюаня захватывало дух и он мог только низко и протяжно стонать. Сунул руку под него, лаская болезненно твердый член и Сюань вскрикнул, кончая.  
Крис упал ему на спину, лизнув в шею.  
\- Спасибо. - почти беззвучно прошептал Исюань, поддаваясь сонливости. Тот сполз с него, ложась рядом на спину, рассмеялся.  
\- You are welcome.


End file.
